Ciel en fête, eau féerique
by Catirella
Summary: Petit OS en ce 14 juillet 2006, pour me faire pardonnée de l’attente. Deux Bakas et deux Boudeurs… YAOI…


Titre : **Ciel en fête, eau féerique **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Béta : Hlo

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben… Désolée, il faudra lire l'OS.

Genre : Cadeau ! Ouep, un petit cadeau pour me faire pardonner de l'attente de mes chapitres à venir.

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Je n'ai jamais vu autant de feux d'artifice en une fois… Surtout avec Cat en train de « vérifier » ma correction par dessus mon épaule… Ce qui occasionne des fous rire assez conséquents… Je ne conseille à personne de se retrouver dans la même pièce que nous deux lors d'un de ces moments de pure folie…C'est extrêmement négatif pour le bien-être des neurones… Mais bien sûr en tant que lecteurs vous n'aurez jamais la possibilité de nous voir à l'œuvre (et que je n'entende pas certain(e)s dire derrière notre dos « heureusement » sinon je pique Quatre qui se trouve déjà dans ma cave car il n'est pas très sage le petit… Ahum… bon… et non ce n'est pas un délire !)_

_En fait… bonne lecture. _

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Ecrit le 13 juillet 2006._

RAS… Il faut juste lire…  
Et au vu de la note d'Hlo, je ne vois pas quoi rajouter de plus.  
Hlo va voir ailleurs si j'y suis (C'est entre nous) … Et retrouve mon chat Snob.  
Bonne lecture et Gros Bisous… Catirella

Elle ne l'a toujours pas trouvée ma Poupoune. Pauvre bête…

₪₪₪

Court mais ne fait pas partie de la série des petits OS.

₪₪₪

₪ **Merci à Hlo pour cette correction . **₪

₪₪₪

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**Ciel en fête, eau féerique**

**

* * *

**

**14 Juillet AC 200.**

Wufei a fui la maison hier soir pour aller batifoler avec Hilde.

Pas suicidaire le Feifei non plus.

Depuis trois jours, Quatre et Duo sont d'une humeur massacrante.

Les deux muets de services s'en foutent et pourtant ils sont la cause de cette mini révolte des deux énergumènes qui boudent doublement ce matin.

Pas de chance, c'est dimanche et personne ne travaille pour une fois.

Duo sort de sa chambre et claque la porte, ce qui fait trembler les murs. De son côté, Quatre prépare leur déjeuner. Uniquement pour Duo et lui. Les deux autres peuvent aller se faire voir chez les Grecs, et plus si affinité.

Excédés par leur attitude, Trowa et Heero quittent la maison, mais c'est un Duo fou furieux qui arrive sur le pas de la porte d'entrée et qui leur hurle :

« **ON PEUT SAVOIR OU VOUS ALLEZ ?** »

« Se promener. »

« **C'EST TROP FORT, ET NOUS, NOUS N'AVONS MÊME PAS LE DROIT POUR DES PRETEXTES BIDONS, D'ALLER VOIR LE FEU D'ARTIFICE CE SOIR. VOUS NE SORTEZ PASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.** »

En entendant hurler Duo, Quatre l'avait rejoint et pour une fois son regard n'avait rien à envier à Heero.

« Crier ne t'avancera à rien. Vous bossez tous les deux demain et vous n'avez pas de moyens de transport de tout façon, le sujet est clos, vous restez ici. »

« **JE VAIS LE TUERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.** »

« Trowa, tu sais où tu peux aller dormir ce soir ! **SUR LE CANAPE.** »

Quatre tire Duo à l'intérieur de la maison et claque de toutes ses forces cette pauvre porte qui n'y est pour rien.

Duo a une forte envie de pleurer.

Cela fait plus de 4 ans qu'il rêve de voir un feu d'artifice sur l'eau, une des villes à plus de 150 kilomètres allait en faire un ce soir près d'un cours d'eau.

Duo venait de bousiller sa moto et Quatre n'avait pas son permis, donc pas de voiture. Jusqu'à ce jour, ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui avaient manqué plus que cela du fait que Trowa le conduisait tous les jours au travail et revenait le chercher avec sa voiture. Et Heero, le traître, avait prêté sa moto à Wufei, sa voiture se trouvant en réparation.

**La poisse quoi, en somme.**

Et en plus les deux bakas leur avaient dit qu'ils seraient incapables de se lever le lundi matin pour aller travailler.

Quatre traînait des pieds depuis quelques semaines, il était temps qu'il soit en vacances.

Duo, lui, avait toujours eu du mal le matin, mais là cela devenait presque Mission Impossible.

Ils étaient tous les deux en vacances début août, soit deux semaines à tenir encore.

Quatre prend Duo dans ses bras, celui-ci pose sa tête sur son épaule et soupire très fort.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous en trouverons bien un en vacances. »

« Mais ce n'est pas pareil… Là, c'est le 14 juillet, je voulais voir un tel spectacle un 14 juillet. Ce n'est pas juste. Et l'autre qui est coincé du boxer avec moi et pas avec les autres, ne comprend rien à rien. »

« Je sais. Calme-toi. Viens. J'ai fini de préparer notre déjeuner. »

Duo ne dit rien de tout le repas. Il en a gros sur la patate.

Quatre lui aussi a les boules. Il aurait bien aimé voir un feu d'artifice sur l'eau. Et Trowa qui n'avait pas voulu entendre raison en 15 jours. Quatre avait donc pris la décision de bouder et de faire abstinence vis-à-vis de son amant.

Il se punissait en même temps mais tant pis. Duo, lui, avait gardé le sourire jusqu'à ce stupide accident où… Plus de moto, il y a quatre jours. Tributaire d'Heero, il avait lancé une nouvelle fois le sujet à l'aller et au retour à l'arrière de la moto de celui-ci. Heero l'avait fait descendre au retour, à plus de 10 kilomètres à pied, pour ne plus entendre ses lamentations.

Résultat, c'est un Duo fou de rage qui arriva ce soir là à la maison et Heero se prit une baffe magistrale de sa part, puis monta dans sa chambre sans même manger.

Goûte d'eau pour Quatre. Et depuis, il ne cuisinait que pour trois personnes et là deux puisque Feifei les avait laissés dans leur mini frustration d'un plaisir pour les yeux.

Fatigué, Duo monta faire une sieste et s'est écroulé sur son lit en pleurant après avoir fermé sa porte pour que Quatre ne l'entende pas.

**Heero ne l'aimera jamais.**

Quatre ressent sa peine mais le laisse seul. Duo en a besoin.

Il se repose de son côté en lisant un livre qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire à ce jour.

Vers 18 heures, les deux bakas sont de retour.

Quatre les ignore en beauté et met Heero dans le vent quand il lui demande où se trouve Duo.

Heero insiste **lourdement**, Quatre répond **cruellement**.

« En quoi cela te regarde. Il n'est pas à l'extérieur de la maison. Tu peux, ou plutôt, vous pouvez être fiers de vous… Vous l'avez fait pleurer. Vous n'êtes que deux êtres **sans cœur** et **sans âme**. »

Trowa est blessé et ressort faire un tour dans le jardin.

Heero, lui, monte quatre à quatre les escaliers et rentre dans la chambre de Duo sans frapper.

Duo dort toujours, son deuxième oreiller dans ses bras et des traces des larmes versées sur ses joues.

Heero se met à genoux à ses côtés et lui caresse le visage pour le réveiller.

« Quatre… encore un peu… trop fatigué… »

« Duo… Ce n'est pas Quatre. »

Duo ouvre un œil péniblement et voit trouble. Lorsque sa vue devient nette, la vision du visage d'Heero le fait se dresser sur son lit et la tête dans le pâté lui dit :

« **Sors de ma chambre immédiatement.** »

« Non. »

« **TU SORS.** »

Heero prend Duo comme un sac de pomme de terre. Celui-ci se débat comme un diable et c'est sous le jet de douche qu'il se retrouve. Heero tourne l'eau froide et Duo hurle.

« Tu te calmes et tu te laves. On sort dans 1 heure. »

« Dans tes rêves. **Crétin**… Aieeeeeeeeeeee. »

« Reste poli. »

Une natte tirée et un Duo qui crie encore.

« **Je te déteste.** »

« Hum. »

« **Baka**… **AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE**. »

« Dépêche-toi. »

Puis Heero le laisse sous sa douche.

Il rejoint Quatre et avant que celui-ci ne lui demande des comptes, il lui conseille à son tour d'aller prendre une douche. Quatre veut protester mais Heero ne lui laisse pas le choix. Une fois ces deux missions accomplies, il va retrouver Trowa dans le jardin et lui dit que Quatre ne pensait pas ce qu'il lui a dit, qu'il avait parlé sur le coup de la colère.

Trowa lui fait un maigre sourire et à son tour, il est envoyé sous la douche. Heero lui apporte des vêtements propres puis lui aussi va se laver car il était trempé de sueur.

Les deux boudeurs sont prêts et Trowa aussi. Heero arrive dans les deux minutes qui suivent et ils vont tous à un petit restaurant qui n'est qu'à 15 kilomètres.

Les efforts fournis par les deux bakas font plaisir aux deux boudeurs.

Vers 23 heures, ils sortent du restaurant. Puis ils rentrent à la maison mais font un léger détour au lac qui se trouve à moins de 15 minutes à pied de chez eux.

Quatre est tout sourire car il adore se promener avec Trowa le long de ce lac. Duo, lui, se demande ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir faire.

**Un bain de 23 heures 20 ?**

Trowa stoppe le véhicule et ils sortent tous les quatre.

Heero prend Duo par la main qui pique un fard et frissonne au contact des doigts d'Heero. Quatre sourit encore plus et Trowa en profite pour le prendre pas la taille.

Quatre le fixe avec sévérité, puis se laisse guider à la suite de Duo.

Ils sont tous les quatre face au lac. Il est magnifique.

Heero sort un petit émetteur de sa poche et une fois la sécurité enlevée, enclenche le celui-ci.

Le lac se met à scintiller et un ballet d'une multitude de couleurs illumine le ciel.

Le ciel et l'eau brillent de mille feux. C'est féerique et magique.

Duo ne peut retenir ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Ses doigts se sont entrelacés à ceux d'Heero.

Quatre a les yeux qui brillent. Trowa l'embrasse dans le cou et Quatre lui murmure un « Merci mon amour… Je t'aime. »

Duo regrette ses paroles à l'encontre de Trowa et d'Heero. Le spectacle est sublime. Ils avaient dû y passer toute leur après-midi et ce n'était pas un feu d'artifice improvisé au vu de sa synchronisation.

Le feu d'artifice prend fin au bout de plus de 15 minutes de pur plaisir des yeux.

Heero se penche au creux de son oreille et lui dit doucement.

« Bon 14 juillet Tenshi. »

Les yeux baignants de larmes, Duo se retourne vers lui et après s'être mordu la lèvre…

« Merci Heero… Pardon de t'avoir dit ces mots horribles. »

Heero l'embrasse sur le nez.

Quatre et Trowa se sont discrètement éloignés pour se câliner en toute intimité.

« Heero ! »

« Hn »

Duo sourit.

« Je t'aime. »

Heero lui rend son sourire. Duo ne l'a jamais vu sourire ainsi.

« Je sais. Arigatoo Tenshi. »

Heero doucement pose ses lèvres sur celles de Duo donc les yeux brillent de bonheur et dont le cœur bat à tout rompre.

Duo et Quatre n'oublieront jamais ce 14 juillet en AC 200.

**Surtout Duo.**

_**Fini…**_

Rien à ajouter…

₪ **_Catirella _**₪

_**Bon feux d'artifice…  
Et bon week-end à vous tous. **_


End file.
